


Risk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Damereylo Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, First Time, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Shameless Smut, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Rey, Kylo and Poe have sex for the first time as a threesome.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Doing something steamy/naughty”.

“Can you really do that?”

  
It’s on one of their rare moments of rest that Rey asks that question even as they look at one holovid of a Twi’lek being penetrated by two human males, vaginally and anally. She isn’t naive, not completely, but at the same time, some of the things caught in porn are pretty baffling.

  
“Good question,” Poe says. “I’ve been doing some research on the Holonet about this, and it’s apparently legit, but…I don’t know.” He sighs. “A lot of these threeway positions seem a little complicated. Then again…” A beat. “This isn’t just about the video, is it? You’re ready to move to the next level.”

  
Rey nods. “I want this.”

  
“What if you get hurt, Rey?” Kylo says.

  
Rey sighs. “I’m not delicate,” she says. “Really.”

  
Kylo nods, but Rey can still feel his worry.

  
***  
Rey’s first time with both of them is amazing. They touch her so gently and kiss her so tenderly, lavishing love even on parts of her body she didn’t think were really that great, and she adores them even more. Finally, she gets into the right position for double penetration, and —

  
Oh.

  
Rey keens even as she feels both her lovers penetrate her. Poe’s voice is near her ear at once. “Are you okay, Rey? We’re not hurting you, are we?”

  
“No, it’s…wonderful.” She just feels so full. Kylo’s beneath her, Poe’s taking her from behind, and she’s caught in the middle. “I don’t think I’ve felt this before.”

  
“Just tell us if it’s too much.” Kylo, this time.   
They move together, their moans filling the room, Kylo stimulating her with his hand — that perfect, nimble hand. He sucks at her breasts experimentally, and Rey’s moans only become louder. There’s so much stimulation, and she needs, she needs —

  
When she comes, it’s intense, and she practically howls, howls as she climaxes, and Poe and Kylo follow, and she’s just so, so filled, and —

  
Rey collapses. Kylo and Poe catch her in their arms as she falls, and she comes down from her climax, recovering from the stimulation that her lovers have given her just narrowly.

  
“That…” Rey swallows. “That felt good. We might have to do it again sometime.”

  
“Definitely,” Poe says. Then, “Are you all right? I mean, you screamed pretty loudly…”

  
“I did?”

  
“You did.” Kylo places a kiss to her neck. “I don’t think I’ve heard you scream that loudly…even in combat, really.”

  
Rey chuckles a little. Then, “We need a shower. All three of us.” She won’t deny that she’s looking forward to it, in more ways than one.


End file.
